City Dogs
by TigerKit
Summary: Sonya, Mocatem, Umbra, Lilly, Link, at the rest of the city dogs have adventures such as Parties, Strikes, and others. They get in trouble and are mostly strays. New dogs come on every atleast 3 chapters! Find out new characters as you read new chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey sorry I didn't update, Cassidy. This is my NEW story for you and. . . others xD. Thanks to Rosa, Olive (The accent master O.O), Boneylizzie, Daq, Ponytails (Male not Female), and some of my other friends :3. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One : Dogs on Strike**

"Time to wake up, Mocatem." The blonde headed girl asked the dog, petting it. Mocatem was an Australian Shepherd. Her eyes were pure orange and her fur was silk and shiny. Her collar was as dark as the midnight sky and her tail was so saggy, but not to much. Mocatem was too busy dreaming of meeting a nice male black border collie and chasing cats up trees. She was more of an outsider.

Meanwhile, a dog in a nice fancy red and white bed was sleeping, wagging her stubby tail dreaming of wolf males. " Miss Sonya, it is time to wake up." The Sonya's owner's servent tried to wake up Sonya. Sonya was one of those. . . fancy type of dogs who loved people and other dogs. Sonya loved wolves more than anything but she likes friendship maybe second in her life. Sonya is a Doberman. Nice and tall. Her eyes are green and beautiful. Her nose is powerful and her ears are too, not as good as Mocatem's though.

A dog awoke, but not from an owner. He awoke from the sounds of salesmen trying to sell. His name was Link. He was a Saint Bernard who didn't have a collar but enjoyed his life without a family. His eyes were as dark but not his personality. His fur was also dark and his nose was a pinkish color. Link was really sweet and not anything like hyper or such.

Then there was Elizabeth. Elizabeth was a female Rottweiler. Her eyes gleamed with the colors of green and brown. Her personality wasn't too light but she was sensitive inside. Elizabeth had an owner who was pregnant with a baby and had a boyfriend with a little girl named Sally. Elizabeth loved her owners very much and the girl mostly. Her collar was as white as snow in winter.

Another dog was Umbra. She has an owner that abuses her a lot. Umbra is a white Great Dane who isn't used to being outside the house. She has a scar on one eye. Her eye color is dark brown. Her nose is black and she is great at hearing. She is very cautious at sometimes and scared a lot. Umbra was just sleeping, enjoying it great before her owner made her get up.

A dog rolled over on her back. This dog's name was Lilly. She was Mocatem's best friend and Sonya's too. She was a dark brown Chihuahua and was abandoned at a young age. She met Mocatem in the pound, where they became friends but then Mocatem got adopted. Lilly finally broke out of the pound. Her eyes are black but not her personality. Her and Mocatem usually bark and howl for food because Mocatem's owner doesn't have time to take care of her.

The last dog was Five. Yes, his name was Five. He was a black border collie. His eyes were blue. He isn't with the other dogs yet but he will be later on in this story and then when he is, I will give more information.

The morning, when everyone finally woke up, Mocatem's owner was going back to highschool. "Another day. . . another pamper." Moca thought, as her owner walked her to the dog pampering spot called _**Paws and Claws Pet Salon.**_ Moca hated getting pampered but it was were she met Sonya all the time. All of her dog friends went there, especially Lilly and Link. Even though they were strays, that didn't mean they weren't special. Mocatem's owner's name was Diane.

"Can you just watch her please make sure she doesn't escape or anything?" Diane asked the barbor, Sofie, who was just fixing up the special tub for Sonya. "Mhmm. I'll have her by the time you get back from school, Diane." Sofie replied, giggling as she went to grab Moca. Sonya finally arrived and so did Lilly. "Hello Lilly and Sonya." Mocatem bowed as Sofie unhooked the leash and collar. "Heya." They said at the same time. Sonya jumped into the tub, relaxing comfortably.

"I hate the barbor shop. It's so Brittany." Brittany was a white poodle that was first adopted in the pound for her being 'precious' and 'cute'. "Oh well. You oughta get over it sometime, Moca." Lilly said sighing and jumping in a random seat. Link didn't come to the salon after a couple minutes. "Hey! I know! We should go on strike!" Sonya suggested. "How? Humans don't understand us so we're going to be barking to them the whole time. "Oh we can growl, howl, snarl, and bark. It doesn't matter!" Sonya snapped at Moca. Mocatem thought for a moment and then agreed with Sonya.

The dogs went outside and so did Link, following behind. They howled, barked, snarled, and growled as loud as they could. People were ahing to the dogs. "It isn't working, Sonya." Mocatem growled at Sonya. She thought it was going to work greatly. "Oh well phooey. No doggies perfect." Sonya snarled at Mocatem loudly. After awhile the dogs fell asleep. Link was still growling and barking, not knowing if the dogs were sleeping or just resting, waiting for anyone to walk by.

Diane came and picked up Mocatem. Sonya's servent came and picked her up too. Sonya wasn't much heavy for him. They went home and Lilly lied down still sleeping. When she heard someone walking her ears twitched but she woke up a little later. "Link wake up. Their gone!" Lilly yelled. "I'm up!" Link snapped at Lilly. "Well lets go. I'm so tired I could fall asleep on anything!" Lilly said, walking away. She motioned for Link to follow behind with her tail.

**This was the first chapter! Yay! Also, I know there isn't anything like this in World of Warcraft, but it was a RolePlay me and my friends did. Hope you enjoyed it. :3 And sorry I didn't describe Five. I'll describe him next chapter when he comes in! Thank you all my friends! And another character is coming up soon. When more chapters come out, read and find out who!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Character! Here we go. Trying out Five hopefully he fits in. Thank you for reading. Enjoy, again! :3.**

**Chapter Two : Mocatem's enemy**

The next morning the group woke up. Umbra wasn't outside with them of course. Mocatem was the first to find her but Umbra isn't allowed outside. Umbra was sleeping and enjoying it until her owner smacked her to get up. "Wake up you lazy mutt!" Her owner yelled. Umbra got up, shaking. "I have to go out and I'll be back. If anything is wrecked in the house, it oughta be the end of you!" Umbra's owner grabbed a suitcase and ran out the door, slamming it.  
>Over a couple hours, Umbra's owner never came back. Umbra finally got to be free. She sniffed around, barely remembering what anything is. She didn't remember any of her friends either. She shivered as drifts chilled her. She went to the city statue and sat down, enjoying the beautiful sound of the water.<p>

Meanwhile, Mocatem's owner went back to school. It was friday and a week before her owner has summer vacation. Mocatem did her daily walk but actually went to the city pool. There was another dog. A black border collie, who's eyes were as blue as the clean water from the pool. His eyes shimmered as he lapped the water softly. It looked exactly from her dream, only she wondered if he was a stray. She went next to him and lapped the water too. "Hey! This pool is only for strays only!" The dog yelled. His collar liscense jingled in the sight of Mocatem. "Well you don't seem like a stray. . ." She told the dog calmly. He growled at her loudly, trying to prove a point.

"I may have an owner, but he is always at school!" Mocatem licked her chops and looked over at the dog. "So is mine. My name is Mocatem. You can call me Moca though." Mocatem said, thinking it would solve the problem. "My name is Five. . . THAT ISN'T IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! JUST LEAVE THE POOL!" Five snarled and barked loudly. It echoed through the city. "Well Five. I'm the real city dog here." Mocatem jumped ontop of Five then jumped off as he fell onto the ground. She landed straight on her paws without a doubt.

"And for the record, I have an owner and I don't have too much water at MY house. House pet's only allowed at the pool." Mocatem lifted her tail and walked away. The dog came back and tried to grab her tail. Mocatem kicked him and he flew right into the pool.

"That isn't. . . fair!" Five barked, coming up for air. "Oh is it. Have a nice swim." Mocatem smirked as she walked away.

A little bit later, when Diane's school was over, she had to rehurse for a play. Mocatem sat down, acting like the princess's dog with a little bow tie on her ear and a fancy looking collar. "Oh please, Riley. Please tell me when you will find someone to love." Mocatem tilted her head, her ears perked up.

A knock was heard on the door. Diane opened the door and it was her. . . friend. "Hey, Amy. Why are you here?" Diane asked as she put the papers for the script down. "I thought we could go over the play real quick." Amy said as she walked in with her papers too. Diane shut the door and said it again. "Oh please, Riley. Please tell me when you will find someone to love."

Mocatem's eyes lightened up. "Okay. Lets start that over again."

"Oh please, Riley. Please tell me when you will find someone to love!" Diane said it with more expression. She said it over and over again until it sounded perfect. They went over it and over it until they got to the point where they finally finished the play.

"That was long. I can't wait to do it again tomorrow!" Amy told Diane, walking out the door. "Yeah see ya tomorrow." Diane exclaimed.

"Tomorrow. . . TOMORROW? I do not want to do this again." Mocatem shook the bow and collar off. Her owner slid her real collar back on and they went to sleep.

Another knock was heard at four o'clock in the morning. "Moca? Moca!" A voice barked. Mocatem got up. She slouched to the door and tried to open it. She barked for her owner and her owner finally opened it. "Eli? It's too late to be up. . ." Mocatem sighed at the sight of Elizabeth.

"I know but I was bored all night. . . please let me sleep with you." Elizabeth whimpered.

"Okay whatever just make sure you don't disturb us." Mocatem started to walk back down the stairs, but she was too tired and fell asleep near the dinner table.

The next morning, Elizabeth was gone. Moca looked everywhere but she couldn't find her. She went outside for her daily walk again. It was the dog at the city lake.

"Oh. It's you again. My _enemy_." Five sighed and lapped the water. "Yes it is me. . . now leave me alone so I can relax today." Mocatem growled right back.


End file.
